Seven Promises
by 2vowels5letters
Summary: Blaine explains his wedding proposal to Kurt when their four year old asks what it was through flash backs of how he has kept his promises during their time together. Based on the proposal Blaine made during the 'Klaine Box Scene'.
1. To always love you

"Elizabeth!" Kurt called from the kitchen. "Bedtime!"

"Okay daddy!" The four year old called, running from the living room to her bedroom.

Blaine was sitting in the room waiting to tuck her in and read a story with Kurt. It was their night time routine. Blaine would be responsible for dinner, Kurt would bath her and prepare her for bed and they would meet for story time in Elizabeth's bedroom. This was all after they put their eleven month old son, Alex to bed.

"What story do you want us to read to you tonight?" Blaine asked as she climbed on the bed.

"What's a wedding pra-posal?" Elizabeth asked. Her big blue eyes, much like Kurt's looking inquisitively at Blaine.

"You mean a proposal?" Blaine asked. "Why sweetie?"

"Aunt Rachel was talking about them today," Elizabeth answered. "What is it?"

"Well, when two people get married, they make promises to each other," Blaine answered. "That's a proposal."

"Oh," Elizabeth cocked her head to the side. "What did you pra-pose to daddy?"

"What's the story tonight?" Kurt asked, walking in.

"Elizabeth wants to know my wedding proposal." Blaine answered, as Kurt sat down.

"Why?" Kurt looked at Blaine.

"Aunt Rachel was talking about them today." Blaine looked at Kurt.

"I would like to hear them again." Kurt smiled as Elizabeth was basically bouncing on her bed.

"What was it?" Elizabeth asked, as Kurt moved next to her and put his arm around the four year old.

"It was pretty simple," Blaine answered. "There were seven promises I made to him. The first one was to always love daddy."

_Blaine came home from work, exhausted to see Kurt working on his fashion line. They were both stressed from work, had just got married and it was taking a toll on their relationship._

"_Hi," Blaine said opening door. "How are you today?"_

"_I have to finish this by 8am tomorrow," Kurt snapped. "How do you think I am?"_

"_Geez," Blaine muttered under his breath. "It was just a greeting."_

"_Say that a little bit louder," Kurt muttered. "I didn't hear it the first time."_

"_Are you sleeping in the spare room again tonight?" Blaine asked._

"_Actually," Kurt began, putting down his material. "I was going to quickly finish this and then stay at Rachel's house."_

"_Why?" Blaine asked._

"_We fight every night Blaine," Kurt began. "I don't, I don't know how much longer I can do this."_

"_We're just going through a rough patch." Blaine answered._

"_When is the last time that we said I love you?" Kurt asked. "And we haven't been intimate in over three months Blaine."_

"_I love you," Blaine looked at Kurt. "I am sorry if I haven't said it enough. I will always love you Kurt. I made that promise with myself a long time ago. I can go and shout it off the apartment roof if you want me to."_

_Kurt just gave Blaine a sympathetic look before he ran out the apartment and Kurt followed him. He realised that Blaine was running up to the roof._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kurt asked. "It's freezing out here."_

"_Proclaiming to New York that I love you." Blaine smiled._

"_You wouldn't dare." Kurt responded._

"_Hello New York," Blaine yelled. "I am Blaine Hummel-Anderson and I will always love my husband Kurt Hummel-Anderson. I just wanted everyone to know that, and I apologise if I woke you up, but this was important." _

_Kurt went up to Blaine and kissed him before he woke anyone up, but realised the people at the apartment across the street had turned their lights on and were looking at them._

"_You woke someone up," Kurt laughed. "Well done."_

"_Now they know I love you," Blaine smirked. "And if you stay at our place tonight, I know something else we can do."_

"_Now you're talking," Kurt laughed as Blaine put his arm around the taller man. "And for the record, I will always love you too."_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else I may have mentioned.**

**A/N: I loved the 'Klaine Box Scene' and I have had this idea in my head since I read it. Anyway, I would love to know what you all think. **


	2. To always defend you

"I remember that," Kurt laughed, with his arm around the four year old. "You know that neighbour came up to me the next day."

"Really?" Blaine laughed.

"Did Papa get into trouble?" Elizabeth asked.

"No sweetie," Kurt smiled. "The neighbour was just a very horrible, grumpy old man. And he didn't like being woken up."

"I thought it was funny." Elizabeth giggled.

"I did too," Kurt commented. "But sometimes people don't appreciate funny things."

"What was the next one Papa?" Elizabeth asked Blaine eagerly.

"Well," Blaine continued. "The next one was to always defend daddy, even if I knew he was wrong."

_Blaine saw Kurt in the school library and came up to him. He was finishing off a NYADA application._

"_Hey," Blaine sat down. "Form all done?"_

"_Yeah," Kurt smiled. "New York, here I come."_

"_Have you considered any other colleges," Blaine asked. "NYU has a pretty good drama department."_

"_I don't know." Kurt answered._

"_You could always go for Parsons or FIT?" Blaine offered._

"_I had this argument with my dad this morning," Kurt responded. "Rachel is only applying for NYADA. I don't see why she has any more of a chance than I do."_

"_Isn't Rachel part of like twenty clubs at school?" Blaine asked._

"_Fifteen," Kurt responded. "But hopefully I'll get Class President. That way I will get into NYADA. I don't want to go to any other school."_

"_Wouldn't it be good to have a back-up?" Blaine asked._

"_I don't want a back-up," Kurt argued. "I believe that I will get into this school. Please don't tell me that my dad put you up to this?"_

"_All he told me was that he was worried about the very slim chance you don't get in." Blaine smiled._

"_I will get in," Kurt answered. "There are no other schools that I want to get into."_

"_It's up to you." Blaine smiled._

"_So you're defending me?" Kurt asked._

"_I'll always defend you," Blaine responded as Kurt kissed him on the cheek. "Plus, they'd be stupid not to take you." _

_Blaine smiled, knowing in his mind that Kurt shouldn't have let everything ride on one college. But he also knew that once Kurt made his mind up about something, your only place was to support him, which is what he intended to do. _

"_Thank you Blaine," Kurt smiled at his boyfriend. "I love you so much."_

"_I love you too." Blaine responded._

**Disclaimer: Thank you all so much for the alerts. I hope your all liking this story.**


	3. To surprise you

"You went to that big fashion school though?" The four year old looked up at Kurt.

"I did," Kurt smiled. "But not straight away. Now that I think back, I should have listened to Papa and Grandpa Burt."

"What's next?" Elizabeth asked.

"My next promise was to always surprise daddy." Blaine smiled.

"I think I know which one this is," Kurt grinned. "And I am excited to hear it again."

_Kurt had a suspicion that Blaine was hiding something for him. They had been dating for five years after all, he knew the shorter man quite well after all this time._

"_Hey," Blaine came up behind him. "I have a late shift at the restaurant tonight, so don't wait up."_

"_Okay," Kurt kissed his husband before he grabbed his work and opened the door. "Have a good day."_

_Blaine had planned his proposal to the fine details. He wanted it to be with all the people that Kurt loved and he had even selected a song to propose with. If everything went to plan, Rachel would tell him that she wanted to go and visit Blaine at the restaurant and he would meet her, and then they'd go in to see Blaine and everyone else. He had even cleared it with his boss, who thought it was a lovely idea for the back room._

"_I just got a text from Rachel," Finn said, looking at Blaine. "She'll be here with him in 20 minutes."_

_Twenty minutes later, almost in perfect time, Rachel opened the door to the back room. _

"_Hello Mr Hummel," Finn smiled. "Would you like me to show you to your seat?"_

"_I thought you were overseas?" Kurt smiled. "In the army?"_

_Finn ignored him and showed Kurt and Rachel to their seats in the centre of the room, where he saw his parents, Mercedes, Sam, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Joe, Artie, Tina and Mike. Then he turned his head to a familiar song._

"_Oh my god," Kurt whispered to Rachel. "What is happening?"_

_All Rachel did was smiled and began harmonising with everyone else._

_Before you met me I was alright but  
Things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life,  
now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Blaine had gone up to Kurt and was holding his hand._

_Let's go all the way tonight,  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die,  
you and I, we'll be young forever_

_Blaine was singing in front of Kurt, and everyone was looking at him. And they all sung the chorus together._

_You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back, don't ever, look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me,  
Just one touch now baby I believe  
This is real so take a chance and  
Don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_Everyone was singing and Kurt couldn't stop looking at Blaine and was wondering what was happening the rest of the song. When the song finished, he pulled the 21 year old on the stage, and proposed to him in front of everyone._

"_What do you say?" Blaine asked. "Will you marry me one day Kurt Hummel?"_

"_Absolutely," Kurt responded, still in shock. "I would be honoured."_

_Everyone in the room began cheering and congratulating them. It was two years later that the boys finally walked down the aisle together. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Katy Perry or Teenage Dream**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. **


	4. To always answer your call

"That was really nice Papa!" Elizabeth smiled.

"It was really nice." Kurt grinned.

"What's next?" Elizabeth asked, beginning to get sleepy.

"Well," Blaine began. "My next promise was to always pick up your daddy's calls no matter what I was doing."

_The New Directions had gone to LA for Nationals and it was 5am when Blaine's phone starting buzzing._

"_Oh my god!" Sam groaned. "Who the hell calls at 5am?"_

"_I don't know," Blaine grabbed his phone and saw Kurt's name. "I'll take this in the bathroom."_

"_It's his booty call." Artie laughed from his spot on the hotel room couch._

"_Hello." Blaine said sleepily. _

"_Oh my god," Kurt said. "I've woken you up. You're normally up before eight though?"_

"_Were in LA remember?" Blaine said quietly. "It's 5am here."_

"_I am so sorry," Kurt said after realising. "Go back to bed, I'll call tonight."_

"_No," Blaine responded. "Go ahead. What were you going to say?"_

"_Rachel is so annoying," Kurt began. "All I wanted last night was a warm shower and she used ALL of the hot water. So, I had to wait until this morning and then I was running late to work, and you know how awful my boss is."_

_Although Blaine was half asleep, he loved hearing Kurt's voice. It always had a habit of making him smile. For the next fifteen minutes Kurt was talking about his day._

"_How is LA?" Kurt asked. "Are you enjoying the sun?"_

"_It is great," Blaine began. "We came here yesterday and after Nationals today Mr Schue promised that we could go to the beach."_

"_Oh yeah," Kurt paused. "You have Nationals today. And I have distracted your sleep. Please don't hate me."_

"_I will never hate you." Blaine responded. _

"_Well," Kurt responded. "I'll let you go now. Good luck for Nationals, though you won't need it."_

_Blaine went back into the room, now at 5.30 and collapsed on the bed for the next two hours before he was woken up to get ready for the competition._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews.**


	5. To bake you cookies twice a year

"I still feel awful for waking you up that day," Kurt smiled, as Elizabeth rested her head on his shoulder. "I remember spending the entire day by the phone scared that you lost Nationals because you were too tired because I woke you."

"Well we didn't lose." Blaine responded.

"What's next Papa?" Elizabeth asked.

"To bake daddy cookies at least twice a year." Blaine answered.

"On Christmas and his birthday." Elizabeth exclaimed.

"That's right." Blaine answered as Kurt smiled.

_Since Kurt and Blaine had found a surrogate and was pregnant, both of them had been busy finishing work before the baby arrived. It was Kurt's 29__th__ Birthday and Blaine was in LA, finishing a record contract._

"_Hey," Blaine said as Kurt answered the phone. "I think it's someone's birthday today."_

"_I wonder who?" Kurt laughed._

"_All I know is that he is really kind and really attractive, and his husband is even better." Blaine responded as Kurt laughed._

"_You have to introduce me to this boyfriend of his." Kurt responded. _

"_Happy Birthday," Blaine caved in. "I wish I was in New York with you."_

"_Thanks," Kurt answered. "It doesn't matter. I was just going to finish the baby's room this weekend."_

_Blaine got to the recording studio and his manager was there waiting for him._

"_We need you to be in New York tomorrow morning," She looked at Blaine. "Can you be ready to be on the plane in a couple of hours?"_

"_Sure," Blaine answered. "I can do that. It's my husband's birthday today anyway."_

"_That'll be a nice surprise for him." She answered as Blaine just smiled and headed back to the hotel._

_He got to New York in the late afternoon and stopped by the grocery store on the way to the apartment. Kurt shouldn't be home for a couple of hours which gave him plenty of time to make birthday cookies. He got back to the apartment and set everything up. Fifteen minutes later, Blaine heard footsteps._

"_Is someone here?" Kurt asked, immediately smelling cookies in the oven._

"_You got me," Blaine laughed as Kurt walked into the kitchen. "They'll be ready soon."_

"_Oh my god," Kurt exclaimed. "Aren't you meant to be recording songs in LA?"_

"_I have to be on some radio show tomorrow morning here," Blaine answered. "And they flew me out today. So I thought I'd make you some of my home-made cookies."_

"_Chocolate Chip?" Kurt asked as Blaine nodded. _

"_Only the best for the best on his birthday." He smiled as Kurt pulled him into a kiss._

"_Did you have anything planned for tonight?" Blaine asked._

"_Rachel is busy on tour somewhere, so I was going to just watch TV," Kurt commented. "And do the final touches on the baby's room."_

"_Can I see it yet?" Blaine asked._

"_Not until it's finished," Kurt commented. "I don't want you to make any judgements yet."_

"_You know I won't judge." Blaine laughed as Kurt _

"_Fine then." Kurt groaned as Blaine followed him into the nursery which was painted a neutral soft yellow and colour themed accordingly._

"_Wow," Blaine exclaimed. "This is – there are no words for this."_

"_In a good way?" Kurt asked._

"_In an amazing way." Blaine smiled._

"_I think the cookies are ready." Kurt answered, shutting the nursery door behind the two men and heading to the kitchen._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else**

**A/N: Thank you all for the alerts and reviews. I am going to say this again, but these are off the 'Klaine Box Scene', which you people must see on YouTube. It is amazing.**


	6. To kiss you whenever you want

"That was me," Elizabeth smiled. "I was the baby!"

"Yes you were." Blaine patted her leg as she yawned.

"What's next?" The four old asked, eager to finish the story.

"Well," Blaine looked at her. "The next one was promising to kiss daddy whenever and wherever he wanted to."

"Yuck," Elizabeth commented. "Kissing boys is yucky."

"You won't be saying that in ten years." Kurt laughed as Blaine shook his head.

_Blaine and Kurt had gone to a big New Year's Eve party the year Blaine moved to New York. Some of his college friends had invited him, and it was ten minutes before midnight and the ball dropped. Kurt had disappeared somewhere, and Blaine was trying to find him._

"_Kurt?" Blaine, tipsy, walked out of the apartment building and found Kurt on the steps. "Hey, what's up?"_

"_Nothing," Kurt commented. Blaine could also tell that he had a few drinks. "I can't believe this year is almost finished."_

"_Next year will be just as good." Blaine put an arm over Kurt's shoulder._

"_I hope so." Kurt smiled, putting his head on Blaine's shoulder. One thing that everyone knew, Kurt was a very affectionate drunk._

"_It's five minutes until midnight," Blaine asked. "You want to go in and see the ball drop."_

"_No," Kurt answered. "You never kiss me in front of other people. If we stay here I can get a midnight kiss."_

"_Does it really affect you that much?" Blaine asked._

"_Yes," Kurt commented. "I want to be able to kiss my boyfriend whenever and wherever I want without either of us feeling like were being judged."_

"_I know," Blaine smiled. "But think about what we can do back at apartment tonight."_

"_We should probably go in." Kurt picked himself up, as they went inside and crowded in front of the TV with everyone._

"_Two minutes," One person commented. "Who wants to go up and see it from the roof?"_

_All of a sudden, the group of people shifted themselves to the apartment roof and Kurt was standing next to Blaine._

"_10!" Someone called out. "9-8-7-6"_

_Blaine was looking at Kurt as they counted down and he could tell that Kurt wanted to be kissed for New Years. He would just have to deal with whatever judgement they would get and kiss him._

"_3-2-1."_

"_Happy New Year!" Everyone shouted, kissing the person next to them._

"_Happy New Year." Blaine smiled at Kurt and pulled him into a kiss. He swore there were at least five or six people staring at them, but he didn't care. All of a sudden, like a romantic movie, it began raining heavily and they headed back indoors._

"_This is going to be the best year ever," Blaine answered, when they got home. "Am I right?"_

"_Well," Kurt smirked. "It started on a very high note."_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/N: Thank you all for the alerts and reviews. Tomorrow is the final chapter, which I am sure you guys will like.**


	7. Remind you just how imperfect you are

"Okay," Blaine looked at the four year old who could hardly keep her eyes open. "I think someone needs to sleep."

"No!" Elizabeth protested. "I want to hear the last one!"

"If you must," Blaine smiled. "The last promise was to always remind daddy just how perfectly imperfect he is."

_Blaine was waiting on Kurt's call about the NYADA letter in the school library. That's where they were supposed to meet anyway. His phone began buzzing, and he saw Kurt's name on the screen._

"_Hello." Blaine answered._

"_B-bla-blaine." Kurt sobbed. He couldn't even put two words together._

"_I'll be there soon." Blaine answered as he picked up his bag and headed to the Hummel-Hudson house._

_He got there and immediately raced up to Kurt's bedroom. He cracked the door open and saw his boyfriend –completely miserable._

"_Hey," Blaine sat down. "You didn't get it?"_

"_Rachel got it," Kurt yelled. "Rachel, who practically stalked Carmen and screwed up her audition! What did I get, absolutely nothing. I am not even going to college, or New York. I am going to be stuck doing shifts at the Lima Bean, dreaming about what my life could have been forever."_

"_And to think I thought Rachel was the dramatic one." Blaine chuckled to himself._

"_I am being serious Blaine," Kurt snapped. "Now is not the time for funny."_

"_So, you'll be in Lima for another year," Blaine patted Kurt's leg. "We'll go and hit the bright lights of New York together."_

"_What if I'm not good enough to make it to New York?" Kurt asked, still crying. "No one wants to cast a man who sounds like a woman to be the male lead of their show, or to play opposite someone like Kate Hudson in a Rom-Com. They want someone…someone more like you."_

"_Dreams never happen easily Kurt." Blaine began._

"_They do for Rachel." Kurt scoffed._

"_She has been busting her butt since two years old to get there Kurt," Blaine continued. "I'm not saying that you haven't busted yourself at all, but Rachel never gave up when she thought she had lost New York. She was determined to get there, through hell or high water. She didn't let Carmen just give her dreams away. Rachel drove all the way out to her, and told her to give her one more chance. Even if she didn't get it, she'd still go to New York and work even harder."_

"_So you're saying I should stalk Carmen down?" Kurt asked, confused._

"_No," Blaine responded. "I am saying that you shouldn't give up this easily. Your one of the most talented people I know. There is going to be someone out there, who sees as much talent and potential in you as I do. You're not like every guy Kurt, you're different. And when you become famous, you'll be an inspiration to every gay teenage boy with an unusually high voice and wants to become a singer or an actor. And until then, you'll have me supporting you every step of the way."_

"_How is it that you always know what to say?" Kurt wiped his eyes. "I love you so much."_

"_I love you too." Blaine kissed Kurt._

_A month passed since this and Blaine knew that Kurt was trying to find himself a job. It was just after eight in the morning when he got a call from Kurt._

"_Hello." Blaine answered._

"_I got a job," Kurt said excitedly. "In New York!"_

"_Oh my god," Blaine rubbed his eyes. "How? Where?"_

"_I decided to see if fashion was a way for me to get to New York," Kurt began. "I applied for this year long internship and the woman told me that I had a lot of potential. So, she hired me. And next year I could go to Parsons. I know it isn't music, but I can still try broad way while I have this."_

"_I told you something great would happen." Blaine beamed._

"_Thank you for not letting me give up." Kurt responded._

Elizabeth had fallen asleep by this point, and Kurt tucked her in and kissed her before Blaine did. They closed the door behind themselves and stepped into their living room.

"I would probably still be in Ohio if it wasn't for you." Kurt smiled.

"I know a way that you can thank me." Blaine smirked as Kurt followed him into their bedroom and shut the door.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any American universities.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the alerts and reviews. This was last chapter, so, I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
